Drops of Diamonds Above
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Before they began their lessons of becoming queen and as leader of the Prideland's protector, Kiara and Kion were really close. One night they decided to sneak out and stargaze. This is what happened.
**Argh, I'm such a sucker for cute, sibling-related moments. Kion and Kiara are just really easy to do, despite the rivalry and differences in their contrasting personalities. This isn't the first stargazing story I've ever done ladies and gentlemen, but it is probably far from being my last. This takes place a few months before the Lion Guard film, not enough to call the cubs babies, but far back enough so that they haven't yet become so indifferent to each other. I think that Kiara was a little more adventurous younger like her second movie self before she started her queenly lessons, but when Kion disappeared, due to what your theory is, she started to rebel and revert back this her old personality.**

 **I own nothing. The Lion King/Guard and all its content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"I'm pretty sure this is a bad idea, sis. I mean staying up past bedtime is one thing. Staying up and outside of Pride Rock without mom and dad's permission or knowledge is an entirely worse thing." The honey-furred cub beside him just shrugged and laid down before flipping onto her back.

"Maybe, but I kept hearing from Zazu and some of the other birds that tonight was the best night to go look at the stars, so I had to take you out here with me," she replied. He huffed, but followed the suit and joined right by his sister.

His eyes soon caught sight of the little, white dots below. Set in a milky-blue or a black indigo background, the stars stood out like light reflecting off a lake's shining surface. Some kept on steadily glowing while some appeared to twinkle in the sky. Ranging from pin-prick dots to larger ones, the night sky was brilliant tonight. A gasp escaped his throat as he gazed heavily at the heavens above.

"They look so pretty. They're like diamonds twinkling in the sky," she exclaimed, taking in their breathtaking beauty. Although he wasn't as exuberant as her, he still thought they were a stunning sight to behold.

"Yeah. Hey, Zazu once told me that sometimes you can see pictures in the stars. He says they're called constellations and they were put up there by the shamans of the past," he replied. A gasp escaped her throat as her eyes instantly began darting back and forth to search for them.

"Look! I can see a bunny in the stars," he suddenly heard her say. "It has long, pointy ears and a big, poofy tail." His eyes focused to where she was pointing and, true enough, a lighter patch of the darkness appeared to take form of a rabbit, surrounded by a chain of glittering stars.

"I see it. Look, that one looks like a lion rearing on his hind legs," he replied, pointing with his claw to it. A lion with his arms raised and mouth opened seem to stand proudly out amongst the black.

"I can see another one fighting it," she said. An identical, flipped version was placed before it, engaged to either defend or fight back against its opponent.

"Yeah. Hey look! It's dad fighting Scar," he blurted out as his mind already began picturing the scenes above.

"Yeah! You go get him, dad," she enthusiastically replied, drawing giggles from both their mouths.

"You know dad says that the Great Kings of the Past are all up there, watching down on us," she explained. His head turned towards her and his eyebrows furrowed in playful annoyance.

"I already know that Kiara. Just because you're going be taught how to be a queen someday doesn't mean that dad doesn't give me lessons sometimes too, you know," he replied. His response was a tongue sticking out at him, which he quickly reciprocated.

"Well I bet you didn't know that the Great Queens of the Past are up there as well," she proudly said.

"No. Are they some of the stars too," he asked, receiving a shake of the head from her.

"No, mom says they make up the sky, holding the kings in place. Mom says without the sky, the stars would fall down to the ground, like how kings would fall down if there were no queens to keep them up. Queens are important and someday I'm going to hold up the Great Kings of the Past up too," she replied matter-of-factly. Her chest puffed up proudly at the end as she began thinking of what it would be like to one of the royal lionesses up there.

"Oh," was his simple reply, before a thought crept into his head. "So, what's the moon then?" Her head turned towards him and a smile quirked up her lips.

"The Great Spirit, silly. The great lion that watches all over up and the Circle of Life. The one that made us lions and gave us the power to rule over the Pridelands. Without him we wouldn't even be here today," she answered.

The moon wasn't out tonight, but still both cub could feel as if his spirit was among them was they watched the stars above. The continued watching for a few more minutes, pointing out constellations and pictures in the stars and eagerly pointing out things to one another, such as a shooting star which they excitedly saw. Eventually though they began to get cold from the outside and decided it was time to end this event and head back inside. As they got up and stretched, Kion was first to speak.

"You were right. This was a good night to go out a watch the stars," he said. Kiara beamed and smiled happily.

"Told you. Now c'mon. We'd better get back inside the den before mom or dad wake up and notice we're missing," she replied. He nodded and together both siblings quietly, yet swiftly made their way up the steps of their home and silently crept into the den. Once they came in, they whispered goodnight to one another before curling up and falling asleep for the remaining time they had.

Both had very pleasant dreams for the rest of night, both of them featuring the glinting lights set in the deep black of the sky.

* * *

"See, there's the rabbit again. You can see the pointy ears and fluffy tail right there." The dark brown lion's eyes looked to where she was pointing and after squinting a bit he finally saw.

"You're right," he replied before looking over at her. "I take it you've gone stargazing before?" Her eyes widened a bit in surprise at the question, but she gave a small smile and nodded after a moment.

"Yeah. I used to do this with someone before you, a long time ago." Her head turned back up towards the stars and her mind wondered if a certain lion somewhere out there she knew way back when was watching them too.

* * *

 **The last scene takes place a little bit after the Lion King 2. I figure that the Great 'Queens' of the Past had to have an important part on the lessons of life and it does make sense to have this part in this lesson. I wasn't sure how to do the constellations, so I also made it up as well, though I think it wasn't as good as the queens and the sky thing. The Great Spirit is referenced from the comic "The Orphaned Birds". Otherwise known as "The Lion in the Moon", he's sort of a deity worshipped in their world or at least that also in the original script, "King of the Jungle". You can see concept art of it in the wiki.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review with some feedback and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
